The Day The Tomatoes Attacked
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: Hey there! My name’s Adena Maria and you know what? Old women scare me. You know why? Because you think they’re all sweet and whatnot but the next second, they chuck a tomato at you. Sigh. Tragic, isn’t it? preFairy Tales Just Aren’t For Me Oneshot.


**A/N: **Hey there! Okay, listen to me: **This is a one-shot, a pre-Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me, showing Adena at the age of eight and being insane as usual. This story is part of _The Day... _series, where Adena goes through numerous, crazy adventures as a child.** Actually, this just might stand alone and there might not be a mini-series but there might be; I have it all planned out up in my mind and some typed up but who knows if it'll be posted or not?

**Summary:** Hey there! My name's Adena Maria and you know what? Old women scare me. You know why? Because you think they're all sweet and whatnot but the next second, they chuck a tomato at you. Sigh. Tragic, isn't it? (pre-Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me) One-shot.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer**: But I do own these characters, the tomatoes, the plotline, and this story.

Enjoy! **(READ A/N'S NOTE ABOVE!)

* * *

**

The Day The Tomatoes Attacked

_Adena Maria, age 8_

It was quiet this morning in our land, Amea. The day was just barely beginning and birds were chirping softly, awakening people nice and peaceful. Yes, it was a very –

"_LALA_!" I shrieked on the top of my lungs, swinging the basket of apples I had in one of my hands. "_SOMETHING…SOMETHING…LALALA!_" Man, I love this song! Too bad I don't remember the words to it…something like…

"_LALA_!"

"SHUT UP!" I jumped a mile, squeaked, and hid behind a barrel of – hey, whaddya know, apples!

Oh, you're probably wondering who in land's name I am! My name's Adena Maria, but call me Adena. Really, do. Or be in risk of being (for a male) castrated or (for a female) receiving a scar to ruin your "perfect, flawless" face. And trust me, it WON'T be pretty.

Anyways, I'm eight-years-old and I like chocolate and pretty much food. Sometimes, though, I –

_WHACK._

"OW!" I screamed, jumping out of my hiding spot and rubbing my head, where I was sure I was getting a huge bump. I winced. Owwwwwww. Hey! I looked at my hands, eyes wide. Is that _blood_!

"That's what you get for waking me up!" an old woman in a nightgown and cap with frizzled gray hair and beady black eyes (scaaaary) screeched from her two-story window. I looked up to see, blinking against the sun and then my eyes widened in fear.

This is where my fear of old ladies comes from, if any of you were ever curious. Honestly, scarred at such a young, _innocent_ age. Yes, yes, pity me.

This lady – this old, innocent granny – had a basket filled with – get this – _tomatoes_. Red, juicy looking tomatoes, all ready to fire at _me_.

So I did the only thing an eight-year-old could do against a grandma loaded with firing vegetables: I screamed and ran away. Hey, don't you dare call me a coward! You would too if she had given a battle screech and started hurling those flying tomatoes at your _head_!

Honestly, child abuse.

Anyways, I ran as quickly as my legs could take me, flaying my arms around and screaming my head off, passing the cart man, who merely raised an eyebrow at me and muttered, "Kids these days."

…Um, what about _old ladies_ these days, buddy?

"ADENA MARIA!" A voice roared and I immediately stopped in my tracks, freezing.

Um, yes, what did happen to old ladies? Weren't they suppose to be kind and _gentle_?

Flora, my dear nanny, was living proof that old ladies were definitely revolting against the whole old-ladies-are-gentle-and-kind stereotypes.

And here she comes, storming down the street. Is that fire shooting out of her eyes? Suddenly, the cabbages a cart man was selling exploded and he jumped back with wide eyes, muttering, "What in land's name…!"

Flora ignored this startling cabbage explosion and stormed up to me. "What in land's name are you doing?" she whispered in a deadly whisper.

Can you say eek? …can you scream it!

"Adena, pay attention!" Flora snapped. "Stop thinking about ridiculous thoughts and focus!"

…how'd she know…?

…Hmm…

…Could she…was it possible…?

NAY! Not MY Flora. She would NEVER read my mind without telling she could do such a thing! Whew, it's a good thing she can't, then she would know about that booby-trap I set for the maid who snapped at me. I stopped myself from grinning wickedly and placed an innocent look on my face.

I'm so good.

Flora's eyes had narrowed to thin slits and she seemed to – to _inflate_ with _more_ anger.

Uh-oh.

"I know about the booby-trap, Adena Maria," she whispered, her eyes getting an evil glint.

Umm…what to do in such a situation?

I beamed. "I love you, Flora!"

That seemed to set her over the edge. "ADENA MARIA, WHAT RUCKUS HAVE YOU CAUSED _NOW_?"

Wow…when Flora gets mad, the floor moves! She's good.

I smiled sweetly, ignoring the furious woman in front of me. "Me, Flora?" I asked innocently. "Why, I would _never_ do anything to cause you agony!"

"Hmm!" she muttered and began muttering about all the things I had done to cause her stress and the gray hairs on her head. I resisted the urge to inform that actually, gray hairs came with age.

Err…didn't she once tell me she would be thirty forever and never a day over? People denying their age…denial, my friends, is a sneaky friend.

" – and there was that time when – Adena Maria, why is there tomato in your hair?" I snapped out of my thinking and suddenly, something oozed down my cheek.

"EW! What is a tomato doing in my hair?" I asked, laughing nervously. "My, I must've forgot I, um, eat through my mouth, not my…head."

I'm so screwed.

"Adena Maria," Flora whispered, grabbing my arm, "we're going home right now and once we do, you're going to take that booby-trap down and have a time-out in your room for a _month_!"

My jaw fell open. "A _month_?" I exclaimed. "That's insane! I'll _starve_ to death!" Tears suddenly welled up in my eyes as scenes of me trapped in my room, lying on the floor in pain from hunger – weakly reaching to the door – weakly calling for mercy –

As my mind showed me my horrible fate/doom, Flora was frowning at something in the distance, her eyes squinting.

"What's that?" she asked herself quietly. I squinted too before my eyes widened with horror and fear. I instinctually moved behind Flora.

Coming down the street was the old woman, holding a box of tomatoes and looking ready to kill.

PROTECT, NANNY!

Flora seemed to have figured it out who it was, bearing what. She frowned. "Now why is that woman coming down the street, looking mad and carrying – " she stopped and looked at the tomato on my head. Her eyes narrowed again. "Tomatoes. Ah, so the puzzle is coming together."

I whimpered. "Flora, I promise it to the all magic in the world, let my brown hair turn blonde if I lie, that I didn't do anything to provoke her! Nothing at all!"

At that precise moment, the old lady gave a battle screech and screamed, her eyes wild, "THAT DEMON CHILD AWOKE ME FROM MY DEAR BEAUTY SLEEP! LET HER BE PELTED WITH TOMATOES!"

Flora glanced at me. "Too bad, you looked nice with brown hair."

I shrieked and clung my precious hair, scared to even look at it. I forced my squeezed open to look at my horrible, destroyed, hideous –

_Brown_ hair? I sent a silent thanks to the fairy council – pst, not like they're real or anything – above for letting my little promise break go.

_You're very welcome, my dear._

…WHAT! I clung at my head fearfully. A fairy just spoke to me! IN MY HEAD! GASP!

…Nay…or could it be…?

…I'm going delusional. Pinch me…OUCH! I probably did imagine it…

Another battle screech made me completely forget about the fairy talking to me. I looked up just in time to see a tomato flying at my head. With a shriek – (yes, I'm shamefully admitting I shrieked like a ditzy, completely dependent girl) – I dove behind Flora and heard a splat.

…Um, oops?

I turned Flora carefully around to face me and winced. On her stomach was a large, fat – and might I add, a totally juicy looking – tomato. I sighed miserably. If only his tomatoness had been used for good and not evil. I bowed my head. Forever rest in peace…Alfonso the tomato.

"Did you," Flora said slowly and menacingly at the old woman, "just throw a _tomato_ at me?"

The old woman cackled evilly – yes, _evilly_. DUN DUN DUN!

"I sure did, you old bag!" she said gleefully, doing a creepy dance, still holding her ammo of dangerous tomatoes. I gulped again.

Flora closed her eyes, as if one, she couldn't believe this old lady had one, thrown a tomato at her – hey, she has a really nice arm! – and two, the old lady was reaching for another tomato, still cackling.

"And the day gets more interesting," she muttered.

I tugged her sleeve. "Are you going to throw a tomato back at her, Flora?"

Her eyes snapped open and she replied tartly, "I will not stoop down to the level of an insufferable, completely dim-witted – "

_SPLAT!_

My eyes widened. Oh dear…

Flora wiped the tomato off her face grimly, her mouth a thin line and an unreadable expression on her face. Uh-oh…I always get this look when I'm in big, HUGE trouble.

The old woman, completely unaware of her doom, rolling around the ground, laughed hysterically.

I gulped nervously.

"Adena," Flora said in a tight voice. "Would you be ever so kind to bring that crate of tomatoes over her." She indicated to the left with her head, never taking her eyes off the evil woman.

What toma…I turned and there were at least fifty tomato crates, all ready to fire.

When I got back, Flora nodded at me and grabbed some tomato ammo. After a second's pause, I shrugged and grabbed some too.

Bring it on, grannie!

-----

The tomatoes were flying…SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT! People screamed and tried to hide from the flying tomato ammo and others joined in, causing the largest tomato fight in history to be born.

"Take that! And that! BRING IT ON, GRANDPA!" Flora shrieked, chucking with all her might at anyone – including a totally bewildered old man – who dared even look at her. Her arm never took a rest; she was on FIRE!

Go nanny, go nanny!

"Adena, duck!" I did so and a tomato whizzed over my head.

…Um…that was a bit mean…

"FALL TO THE TOMATOES!" The old woman shrieked again, laughing insanely.

Man, does she ever run out of tomatoes?

"I NEVER SHALL RUN OUT OF TOMATOES!"

Well then, that answers that question.

"Something is definitely up with that woman," Flora muttered darkly, her eyes dark and searching for an answer…suddenly, they lit up. "But of course! How – why – whatever, it matters that she is!"

…Nanny gone insane, me think. Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.

"Adena, please, I'm trying to concentrate."

"…I didn't say anything," I responded, confused before squealing and ducking behind Flora's skirts again.

My own personal shield. Sigh. Love you too, Flora.

Suddenly, I saw the old woman getting a tomato and seemed to be concentrating on it…hard.

Hmmm…wonder why she's muttering under her breath…and why blue sparks just flew from her hand into the tomato…and why…

GASP!

"Oh my land's name and all that is green!" I shrieked, my eyes going to the size of saucers before pointing at the old lady. "THAT WOMAN IS A – HMPH!"

Someone covered my mouth and I struggled ferociously – and quite well, if I may add – against him or her.

"Adena, stop, stop! It's me!"

Me who?

"Me Flora."

What…how did…?

"If I remove my hand, I'll explain everything. Just don't scream or say anything."

I nodded and the hand was removed.

I turned around and looked at Flora, as we crouched behind a crate. Her gray hair was frizzled and eyes worried as they looked at me.

"Adena, what I am about to tell you is of utmost importance and you must listen." Nod. "I'm a fairy." Pause then nod. "Adena, did you hear me? I'm. A. Fairy." Nod…then shake of head. "Adena! Talk!"

I shook my head. I pointed to her, then made a talking motion before shaking my head, signaling no.

Honestly, she said I wasn't allowed to say anything. Duh…just following orders…

"Adena, you may talk now."

I beamed before frowning. "Wait…go back to the whole fairy concept…"

She sighed before explaining. "Adena, I'm your fairy godmother. Yes, I am, so don't give me that what-are-you-talking-about-and-I-don't-believe-you look." (Funny, I had been thinking that…) "Adena, that woman over there is a fairy – and not a good one. I think she put a spell on that tomato – "

"Like Snow White?" I asked.

Flora frowned. "Yes…somewhat like Snow White…except that tomato, if my magic sensor is correct, will knock you unconscious."

My eyes widened. "Like Sleeping Beauty?"

Flora nodded. "Yes, somewhat like Sleeping Beauty…"

I was about to ask something else when –

"ALL FALL BEFORE THE MAGIC TOMATO! IT SHALL FORCE THE PERSON INTO SLEEP!"

…Ooh, a tomato that makes you go unconscious? I popped my head up from above the crates.

"_Adena!_" I heard Flora hiss. But my eyes were fixed – wide – on a flying object towards my face. I opened my mouth to scream but it slammed right into my face.

"Adena?" Flora pulled my down and I blinked at her. Her eyes were wide at my tomato-covered face. "You…you…"

I stuck out my tongue and licked a bit and made a thoughtful face. "Hmm…evil tomato magic is actually kind of good."

And then I was knocked out.

**-----**

I came around groggily, my head throbbing and feeling dizzy. Ugh…feels like I was hit in the face with…

…Something very hard…

"Adena?" I blinked and looked up, glancing at Flora. She was looking down anxiously at me, her eyes wide. "Adena, are you all right?"

I pinched myself; hmm…yes, awake…

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, frowning as I sat up, wincing. "Ugh…why do I feel so…ugh…?"

Flora looked relieved that I was awake and that gave me time to look around at my surroundings…

…And made me pinch myself again.

Tomatoes were splattered everywhere and people were grudgingly cleaning everything up. They themselves were covered in tomatoes and didn't look all too happy about it.

…

Tomatoes…?

And suddenly it hit me. The tomatoes! The old woman going insane! Flora chucking tomatoes insanely! Images flashed through my mind as everything came back to me…except, strangely enough, my memories seemed to skip over a section and jump to the part where I was smacked in the face with that huge tomato…

What was so special about that tomato?

"Adena, you do remember what happened, yes?" Flora asked me quietly.

I slowly nodded. "Somewhat…my brain seems to have skipped over a section…like there's something really important I should remember but can't…"

Flora looked away as I strained my mind to remember.

"Well, it's time to go home," Flora said quickly, swiftly standing up.

Wow! For an old lady, she's got swiftness!

My nanny took my hand, which might seem like a kind and thoughtful gesture but in reality was the fact she didn't want me running off to cause more havoc. Sigh. So not trusted, am I not? And I'm so trustable too!

…Not a word, my friends, not a word.

I grinned, however, when I remembered the Tomato Battle, as I had now dubbed it. Ah…now that's a memory worth preserving…

"I have half a mind to tell your father about this," Flora said angrily. My grin immediately disappeared and I felt my heart sink and I gulped.

Uh-oh…not good…not good at all…Father hasn't been…well, not actually mean to me. More like…I haven't seen him often and when I do, he's abrupt with me and usually leaves if I'm in a room.

She immediately softened, as though knowing Father wouldn't take kindly to this news. "But I won't because that _man _is a heartless being and not to mention, a terrible father." She smiled at my quizzical look. "I won't tell him."

I grinned. "YES! You rock, Flora!" I hugged her tightly and she laughed as I heard the squishing of a tomato. Man, isn't Flora the –

"But you're still grounded for a mouth."

- cruelest and most unfair woman ever!

"WHAT!"

She glared but I saw the flicker of a smile in her eyes. "Well, it's not my fault someone went singing at the crack of dawn and woke up a cranky old she-demon."

I pouted but a small smile on my face. "It wasn't the _crack_ of dawn."

She chuckled and we began walking, our hands intertwined as I bounced next to her. "What will I do with you, Adena Maria?"

I dramatically placed a hand on my forehead. "Spoil me rotten."

"Nice try."

Well, can't blame a girl for trying, can you?

* * *

**A/N: **Thus concludes this one-shot on a story of how Adena was insane from the beginning...and how tomatoes rock...LOL. 

**READ A/N'S NOTE UP TOP!**

Please review!


End file.
